


Deadly Sin & Sweet Redemption

by sorahime345



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eventual Relationships, Feels, Forbidden Love, Ghoul Izaya, Ghouls, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Chronological, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Tragic Romance, ghoul!Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorahime345/pseuds/sorahime345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's sin must never remain unpunished.</p><p>Izaya Orihara is known as a manipulating informant that toys with people's lives. But what happens when the gods decide to toy with his fate by turning him into a human-eating monster?</p><p>Conflicted of eating his own kind and turning into a monster, Izaya falls into self-condemnation as he lives his life as a ghoul while paying for all his sins, but of course, the price doesn't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sin & Sweet Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I know somebody has done this AU...but I haven't see ghoul! Izaya anywhere so I want to try it out ._.
> 
> I just want to let you know that this story doesn't go in Chronological order. This story starts in the middle so I hope you guys are not put off by the sudden action and whatsnot. 
> 
> My writing is medicore, and english isn't exactly my first language. Please forgive me, I'm challenging myself to write this story. I hope you guys like it!!

A battered body crashed to the ground with a loud thud. It was in the deepest alley in Shinjuku, stranded from the modern outside world, just like what she wanted. As car horns and chimes of police sirens muffled from behind the walls, her lips formed a twisting, inhuman grin. In spite of the blood, scratches and bruises decorated her pale and delicate skin, the young lass sunk her nails into the soil and struggled to her feet, followed by her maniacal laughter.

"I'm surprised you're stronger than you look." A male, syrupy voice tainted with amusement pulled her back from her trance. "I cut your tendons and pretty much your skin. Ghouls are really monsters, nee~?"

Fingers coiled around his switchblade, Izaya Orihara experimented his silver knife in an intimidating manner. His index finger smoothed across the blade's delicate and hone surface. He was hoping the woman laying in front of him like an insect would show any sign of fear or resignation— just like the reaction of a typical human— but instead, the woman guffawed, her eyes glowed with mirth.

"Look who's talking!" her eyes dilated wide, reflecting the eyes of a madman. "Humans are the monsters corrupting this world, and you're none of the exceptions!"

The sudden urge of laughter almost exploded Izaya's chest by the itch on his ribs. Instead of offering her one of his jeers, Izaya pointed the blade at the woman and spoke in a sudden, serious tone.

"I'm supposed to beat you up and bring you to Shiki by now," Izaya's voice almost sounded like a whisper. "But well, I don't think it hurts for us to play a little bit, didn't you agree?"

The woman roared, jumped from her crouching position and lunged at the informant. Fortunately blessed with his parkour skills, the sneaky informant dodged the attack effortlessly and let his attacker rammed against the wall, forming a huge dent on the thick concrete. Izaya squinted with a whistle. It must have hurt, he thought with a smirk playing on his face. 

Deep down, his gut stirred with unease and his cunning mind repeatedly alarmed him to annihilate the ghoul and bring her to Awakusu, but being the curious and sly informant he was, Izaya believed refusing to test the ghoul's potential to the fullest would be a waste of time. After all, this was the reason he accepted Shiki's offer to arrest the ghoul that killed one of the Awakusu-men.

Before Izaya could taunt her with one of his remarks, the woman jerked off from the wall with a backflip and landed behind Izaya on foot. She clasped a hand over her skull before she let out a shrilling scream. Suddenly, numerous huge, pointy fleshes ripped out from different areas her skin before she raised them over her head, shadowing over her features. It reminded Izaya of spider legs, and it managed to make him chortle by the memory of scaring Mairu by putting spiders on her slippers when he was younger.

Finally, her eyes opened wide, revealing a pair of black eyes with shocking, bloody red iris. She growled, showing off the whites of her teeth and her protruding canine. Fake teeth, Izaya assumed. Ghouls were not vampires.

The ghastly scene put on a grin that threatened to split his face. A wild, surge of emotion ran beside his rushing adrenaline. The sight of the ghoul's full form fascinated Izaya, and the informant's switchblade twitched with anticipation as he thought of sinking those silver blades into the ghoul's skin. Izaya felt disgusted at himself for thinking like Shinra, but he couldn't help but to experiment and toy with the ghoul's existence to his utmost pleasure.

After all, ghouls wouldn't break him. He was _Orihara Izaya_ after all.

"Woah! Marvelous! Bravo!" Izaya clapped his hands in delight. His eyes blazed with twisted hilarity. "I was waiting for this moment. I can't believe I managed to taunt you so easily, ghoul-san."

The woman's red iris narrowed at the informant and growled. "You have three seconds, human."

Izaya stood still and smirked, tossing his switchblade in the air and caught it in his arms with a swift grasp. He leered. "I'm not sure about that."

And then, they charged as one.

At first, Izaya thought he was at the top of his game. Years of dealing with Heiwajima Shizuo made him mastered his slippery, parkour skills. He was able to jump and hopped and dodged the kagune's reckless attacks as the weapon repeatedly clashed the walls or trash bins loitering the area. As his body soared and glided in the air with his victorious grin, sheer bloodlust flickered in Izaya's eyes when he was facing the ghoul's head.

Thrusting his hands into his pocket, he yanked for his switchblade and pointed it towards her nape.

"Got you." Izaya jeered and in a swift motion, the tip of his blade sunk into her bare, pale neck over between her rigid shoulders. The ghoul shrieked. Blood oozed from the pale flesh, and Izaya chortled in victory. How easy; how boring. He expected the ghoul to survive the attack and fight back, but when he saw the woman collapse to her knees, Izaya felt as if the gods were laughing at his so highly curiosity towards ghouls. What a disappointment.

The woman's fragile shoulders trembled, and her kagune rattled in the air as if it was shivering by the inflicting pain. 

"Heh, you ghouls are really weak!" Izaya snorted, pressing the hilt of his dagger deeper into her flesh. The woman flinched. "You lot had disappointed me! Eat humans? You guys even cry for being stabbed! You guys are the scum of the earth. You know, as long as I'm still breathing, you will not touch my beloved humans!"

Izaya's voice cracked with laughter as his high-pitched cackle reverberated through the alley ceilings. His laughter almost reopened the wound he received last week from getting stabbed by a random client, but Izaya couldn't help but to express his disbelief and mockery towards the ghoul race. How pathetic. How funny. How predictable. Even worst than humans!

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted him. The woman chuckled; her shoulders rose and fall giddily with her girly giggle. Izaya immediately snapped out of his laughter fit. Staring at the giggling ghoul incredulously, Izaya scrunched his brows as he asked. "Hey, did you hit your head or something?"

The ghoul said nothing, nor it moved.

"Oi," Izaya said and pulled out the blade from the woman's skin.

Then for the first time in his life, genuine terror flashed on his eyes.

His switchblade was broken. The silver blade's fragments dropped to the floor with a silvery clink, abandoning his owner in momentary oblivion. 

His favorite silver blade that had stabbed clients and accompanied him on his schemes on the daily basis had been bent and divided to half by the ghoul's impenetrable skin. Before Izaya could recollect his thoughts, the blood on the ghoul's shoulders sucked back into her skin and left no traces of her scars. The bruises Izaya had inflicted on her when she was human. The blood from the wall crash. Everything.

The ghoul had regenerated.

As his mind alarmed him to run, Izaya involuntarily took a step back. Sweats pooled under his raven fringes, Izaya shoved his hand into his other pocket to find a spare switchblade. His heart leaped when he didn't feel the cold, silver sensation of his weapon.

Without a word, Izaya turned over his shoulders and fled. 

As his rushing footsteps thrummed rhythmically against the concrete ground, the ghoul darted behind him with a roar. Izaya increased his pace to matched with her ridiculous fast stride. Heart thumping under his ribs, Izaya grasped the hem of his shirt as an anchor.

Before he knew it, the heels of his boots knocked on an obstacle and pressed his face to the ground. The informant cursed outwardly, lifted his head, and watched himself as blood dripped from his nose.

Izaya stared at his dirtied palm, eyes flew wide in uncharacteristic horror. Shaking his head in disbelief, Izaya licked the dryness of his lips, in contrast with his nape and wet body bathed with cold prickles of sweat.

_What happen to me?_

Izaya grounded his jaw together and got up to his feet, using the wall beside him for support. If Izaya needed to fight without a weapon, so be it. He was going to fight like a man. He wasn't going to be scared.

He was _Orihara Izaya_ after all.

As he wiped the blood of his lips with the arms of his jacket, Izaya slated his iris and curled his lips into a smirk in spite of the fear escalating in his stomach.

"Come and get me, bitch!" Izaya jeered, his eyes shone with pride, void of fear, yet his lips trembled like a shivering glacier on the tree during winter.

As the ghoul lunged and aimed for his shoulders, Izaya locked her grip and pressed his fingers around her forearm. He was not as strong as Shizuo, nor as stealthy as Celty, but Izaya could fight. But of course, his grip was not strong enough as the ghoul broke free almost instantly and snaked her nails around his neck before leaning closer towards the informant and parted her lips wide.

Izaya trembled. His nails dug into her bare shoulders, trying to squeeze out blood from her pale skin. "P-Please…" he begged. The sound of his pathetic whimper grated his ears. Even though trapped in a pinching situation, Izaya mentally scolded himself for expressing such human emotion towards a hideous, cannibalistic monster in front of him. 

The woman snorted and whispered under his ear. "Oh? Please?" her breath fanned over his nape. She smelled of mints and cigarette. If it wouldn't be for his situation, Izaya would find her attractive. "You smelled very nice, young man. And, aren't you too slender for your age?"

She slipped a hand under his black shirt and her nails ghosted all over his slender abdomen in a seducing manner. Izaya shivered, his lips pulled into a disgusted leer.  
She smirked at his reaction.

"Ah…" her face flushed, eyes glazed with lust for human meat. "Your skin is very smooth! I can't wait to enjoy your tender meat to my fullest!"

Before she finished her devouring declaration, a shocking, jolting sensation rammed into her stomach. The ghoul coughed, spitting out some saliva in the process. 

"You're so naïve, ghoul-san!" Izaya sneered and whirled his fingers around the handheld taser from his jean's pocket. "I'm getting bored, so I'm taking you to Shiki-san right now. Please be a good lady and sleep well…ghoul-san—"

The ghoul lifted her kagune and slapped the razor-edged kagune tip into Izaya's flesh, interrupting his self-conceiting speech.

The sudden, gush of pain crushed his ribs against his heart and forced out blood from his throat. Izaya pulled his lips into a frozen snarl. Eyes dilated wide, his reddish-brown iris slated as vignette vision started dominating his eyelids. Izaya might have gotten himself stabbed with various knives from the past, but all the pain combined were nothing compared to the current anguish he was feeling right now. The broken bones and ribs from years battling Shizuo were tickles and scratches like a little child with a scraped knee from a bicycle accident. 

"Who's going to sleep well now, _Izaya-san_?" 

Life surged into Izaya's eyes as his mind flickered back in wonder. Who was this woman? How did she know who he was? Suddenly, the unfortunate pain of human emotion drove into his senses—Had Shiki betrayed him? Was this the trap set up by the Awakusu-kai? Izaya had played games with their mission and paid some lives as a price for his actions, and he even anticipated punishments from anyone even the Awakusu.

But submitting his life into a ghoul-whore crushed his pride like an insect, like a flea—just like what Shizuo always referred him to. Speaking of Shizuo, the informant didn't see him often in Ikebukuro lately. Had the beast gotten himself a legit job that didn't require his strength and animal-shrilling scream that haunted the city? A broken cackled laughter bubbled on his lips; it was impossible that it was laughable. 

The thought of Shizuo soothed the bleeding pain on his chest a little bit. Izaya clung that reason as an anchor to stay alive and get out from his situation. He still needed to walk to Ikebukuro to taunt with his beast after this, and of course, dying right now wasn't an option. 

With his remaining strength, Izaya curled his hands around the Kagune protruding on is chest and yanked the weapon out of his chest. The effort was slow and painful, which reminded him when Shinra tried to pull out the bullets from his abdomen. But still, he needed to break free—he needed to kill Shizuo, he still needed to tease Shinra's twisted love towards the Dullahan, and he still had Celty's head to return to. He still needed to watch the outcome of the Dollars, Yellow Scarves and Saika, his beloved juniors.

He wouldn't die now. 

After all, he was a human loving informant, Orihara Izaya.

The ghoul watched his futile and effort and sniggered. "Woah! You're so optimistic even in death's door, Izaya-san! Then, let me ease your pain a little!"

With a deafening scream, the ghoul striked another Kagune towards Izaya's flesh. Izaya shrieked as blood exploded from his chest. He felt the Kagune's sharp tip digging into his flesh like a lion clawing his way through a zebra's corpse. After what felt like an hour of interminable, swelling anguish, the ghoul tore the kagune free from his body and let dark, brown liquid flooded out of his body.

Izaya coughed out blood before collapsing to his knees, meeting his face against the concrete ground, and laying down no different than a carcass. With hazy vision, Izaya spared a glance towards the bright opening from the alley. Nobody would hear his screams, and even if they did, nobody would help this treacherous and evil mastermind. Suddenly, the faces of Shinra, Celty, Mikado, and the rest of his acquaintances drifted into his mind. Mairu and Kururi too, unfortunately. 

Aside from the holes and openings formed on his body, his heart felt hollow as years of buried, cold loneliness resurfaced from the depths of his heart. Curling his hands into a fist, Izaya let tears trickled from the corner of his eyes, rolling down to his cheeks. In spite of his efforts to communicate with humans in his own twisted ways, Izaya felt the unending, hanging feeling of unrequited love. He never tasted the bittersweet taste of friendship, love or even remorse. Those emotions would never come up in his life dictionary.

But at the moment, he wished he did. He bitterly admitted everyone would be better off without him anyway. He would die alone. Nobody would know or care. Izaya was not surprised. 

Suddenly, he felt a strong grip snaking around his tiny waist as the kagune lifted his body and prepared for a throw down. Squeezing his eyelids shut, Izaya bit his tongue and let the Kagune toss him whenever she wanted to until her anger diminished.

He had failed Shiki. He had failed everyone. He had failed himself, but he knew his life wasn't going to end just yet. His soul would be back to his creator who claimed to loved humans more than he did, and maybe Izaya could challenge the gods to chess, shogi or Othello and establish good relationship with them and judge the world together.

Yes, he was going to be alive. He was going to sit beside the gods and watched as the world crumbled to pieces and waited when that day comes. He would leave this world alone and empty, but he would be rewarded with an eternal life. He could judge and love his beloved humans to his heart's content.

He wouldn't die, even though the ghoul crouched beside him and parted her lips wide before she sunk her teeth into his flesh, devouring his thighs in hunger no different than lust.

He wouldn't die.

After all, he was _Orihara Izaya._

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, if you guys are confused why Izaya could injure the ghoul in the beginning because the female ghoul was still in her human-form. She is probably giving him mercy and regenerate later....
> 
> Anyways I'm just highlighting that fact and if you're confused, you will understand since this story isn't in Chronological order.
> 
> Thank you for reading. PLease leave kudos :**
> 
> Now playing:
> 
> Oshiete yo...


End file.
